Récit et Fragment par Neville Londubat
by Ombre d'un reve
Summary: Souvenirs de Neville et de bien d'autres les aventures continuent Complet
1. Chapter 1 la Prophétie

5ème année à Poudlard. Le département des mystères. La prophétie et le combat avec les Mangemorts.

« Les Mangemorts nous encerclaient et nous étions acculés le long de l'étagère dans l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Harry n'aurais pas dû prendre la sphère prophétique. On sortie nos baguettes d'un même mouvement rapide et précis. Bellatrix… Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle qui avait fait de mes parents et de ma vie un cauchemar. Celle qui les avait envoyés à St Mangouste pour long séjour. Comme je la haïssais et comme j'avais peur aussi. Elle menaça de s'en prendre à Ginny. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione et Moi se serrèrent autour de la jeune rousse. Il n'était pas question que les Mangemorts fassent du mal à qui que ce soit tant qu'Harry avait la prophétie. Je tremblais, mes mains étaient moites mais je tenais ferme ma baguette. A côté de moi Ron soufflait fort. Harry profita d'une dispute entre Mangemorts pour nous dire de démolir les étagères à son signal. Dès qu'il le donna on jeta tous les cinq « Reducto » qui brisa des centaines de sphère semant la panique. On fuit. J'étais le plus lent des cinq et j'avais du mal à garder la cadence. Hermione m'encourageait et dès que j'eu franchi la porte elle le colla avec un « Collaporta » On était trois. Hermione, Harry et moi. On entendit les Mangemorts se séparer et venir vers nous. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit on plongea sous une table. L'un des mages noirs fléchit les genoux pour voir sous la table. Harry le stupéfixia et se jeta sur le second. Me relevant, je renversai la table et me dirigea vers les deux adversaires. « Expelliarmus » lançais-je les désarment tous les deux. Ils coururent récupérer leurs baguettes respectives. Le Mangemort avait le dessus. Je dis à Harry de se pousser et je lançai un sortilège de stupéfixions, le sort dévia et atterri dans une armoire contenant des sabliers de toute forme. Le Mangemort en profita pour retrouvé sa baguette. Au moment où il voulu lancer un stupefix Hermione le stupefixia. J'observai coin de l'œil le mage pendant qu'Hermione rendait sa baguette à Harry. Sous nos yeux, une fois que j'eu crié « Attention », le mage noir rapetissait. D'autre Mangemorts arrivèrent. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de coller la porte que déjà ils s'avancèrent nous lançant un impedimenta puissant. Nous fûmes projetés plus loin et je m'effondrai sur un bureau. J'émergeai au moment où l'un des mages noirs fracassait la baguette d'une Hermione inconsciente. L'autre Mangemort était pétrifié. Harry avait glissé à ses côté et je me précipitai sur le coupable baguette levée. Je reçu un violent coup de pied à la tête, ce qui brisa ma baguette, mon nez et ma mâchoire. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur et me recroquevilla au sol. Antonin Dolohov voulu prendre la prophétie.

- Guoi gu'il arrive, Harry, dis je férocement, de lui laize zurtout bas brendre la brovézie !

Profitant de l'arrivé du Mangemort à tête de bébé, il pétrifia Dolohov. Harry secoua Hermione. Lui suppliant de se réveillé. Je m'agenouillai de l'autre côté de la Gryffondor demandant à Harry ce que le Mangemort lui avait fait. Mon nez était cassé, je saignais mais l'important était la santé d'Hermione. Je pris son pouls. Le cœur battait. Faiblement certes mais il battait. J'étais un peu plus soulager. Je le dis à Harry qui visiblement sembla mieux après la nouvelle.

- Neville, nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie, me murmura Harry. La pièce circulaire est juste à côté… Si tu parviens à l'atteindre et à trouver la bonne porte avant l'arrivée d'autres Mangemorts, je suis sûr que tu peux emmener Hermione jusqu'à l'ascenseur… Ensuite il faudra trouver quelqu'un… donner l'alerte.

- Et doi, gu'est-ze gue du vas vaire ? demandais-je épongeant le flot de sang avec ma manche.

- Je dois trouver les autres, répondit Harry.

- Alors, je viens aveg doi, déclarai-je fermement.

- Mais Hermione ?

- On va l'embeder aveg dous, assurai-je. Je la borderai, du es beilleur gue moi au gombat…

Je me lev et pris un bras d'Hermione décider. Harry m'aida à hisser le corps inanimé de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ramassa la baguette d'Hermione et me la mit en main. J'écartai d'un coup de pied les débris de ma baguette. Accablé je dis :

- Ba grand-bère va be duer z'était la baguedde bagigue de bon bère.

On sortie silencieusement du bureau et retournèrent dans la salle noire, à présent déserte. Je vacilla sous le poids d'Hermione. Harry me demanda mon avis sur l'endroit où aller. Mais s'arrêta car une porte s'ouvrit. En sortie Ron, Ginny et Luna. Ginny s'était cassée la cheville et Ron n'arrêtai pas de rire. Luna nous raconta comment ils s'étaient défendus devant quatre Mangemorts. On s'approcha d'une porte. Chacun de nous en soutenait un autre. Harry Ron, Luna Ginny et moi Hermione. Une porte à l'autre bout de la salle s'ouvrit violemment. Trois Mangemorts surgirent menés par Lestrange.

Des éclairs de stupéfixions jaillirent. Harry fonça sur une porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Il projeta Ron et revint nous aider moi et Hermione. Luna franchi le seuil avec Ginny et nous on suivit. Harry ferma la porte d'un Collaporta. Il nous demanda à moi et à Luna de fermer les autres issus. Nous étions dans la salle au cerveau.

Luna cria :

- Collaaaaaaaaaargh…

Elle s'envola dans les airs et cinq Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent.

C'est à cet instant que Ron ajouta son grain de sel à l'histoire. « Accio cerveau » prononça t'il. Harry voulu empêcher Ron de toucher au cerveau mais il fût trop tard. Ron avait attrapé le cerveau entre ses mains tendues. Les tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de Ron et ne se rompirent pas quand Harry lança « Diffindo ». Un Mangemort stupéfixia Ginny.

- SDUBÉVIGZ ! hurlais-je plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produisit.

Un Mangemort lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qui me manqua de peu. Nous étions seuls, Harry et moi, face à cinq adversaires. Deux projetèrent des rayons argentés semblable à des flèches. Harry courut attirant les Mangemorts loin de nous. Je m'engouffrai après les mages noirs. Lucius disait à Harry qu'il était seul contre dix.

- Il d'est bas zeul ! Je zuis là auzzi, m'écriais-je.

Je descendais maladroitement les gradins crispée sur la baguette. Je me devais de soutenir Harry. Je voulu les stupefixier mais a cause de mon nez je n'arrivais pas à prononcé le sort. L'un des Mangemort me saisi et plaqua mes bras le long de mes flancs. Je voulu me débattre mais le seul effet que ce fût était le rire des mages noirs. Lucius prononça mon nom de famille disant que ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille. La femme qui avait brisé ma vie me dit qu'elle avait rencontré mes parents en souriant. J'aurais bien voulu lui faire ravaler.

- JE LE ZAIS BIEN, rugis-je

Je me débattis et le Mangemort qui m'immobilisait demanda à ce que l'on me stupéfixe. Bellatrix rayonnait. Elle avait d'autre projet pour moi. Beaucoup plus cruel.

- Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents… A moins que Potter ne préfère nous donner la prophétie.

- DE LA DODDE ZURTOUT BAS ! m'exclamais-je furieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Lord Voldemort. Je devais me montrer digne de mes parents. Je me tortillai pour fuir ce sort et le retourner à mon avantage mais ce fût chose vaine. Déjà la Harpie s'approchait. Baguette en main. DE LA DODDE ZURTOUT BAS, HARRY !

Elle leva sa baguette et lança « Endoloris !»

J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je criai et releva les genoux contre ma poitrine avant de m'effondrer sur le sol tordus de douleur. J'entendis mon tortionnaire dire que ce n'était qu'un avant goût. J'arrêtai d'hurler pour sangloter. La suite est un peu confuse. Harry qui tend la prophétie, l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, moi qui rampait sur le sol comme la larve que j'étais. Ne pas tenir devant un Doloris était humiliant. Je n'étais pas digne de mes parents. Harry demandant de mes nouvelles et de celle de Ron. Une explosion et un cratère qui se formait à l'endroit où se trouvait ma main quelque secondes avant. La fuite d'Harry et moi, Harry qui se faisait agresser. Je bondis enfonçant la baguette d'Hermione dans les fentes de la cagoule. Puisque je ne pouvais pas parler je pouvais au moins sauver Harry. Dolohov qui se dirigea sur nous et me lança un sort qui faisait jouer ms jambes aux claquettes. Déséquilibré je tombai. Harry qui me tombe dessus. Je ne pouvais marcher alors Harry m'aida. Un homme bondit sur nous nous faisant tomber. Harry qui m'envoi la prophétie. Moi qui la rattrape et la garde près de mon cœur. Harry qui me saisi. Un choc. Moi qui glisse la prophétie dans ma poche pour plus de sûreté. Harry qui m'aide dans un effort colossal et ma robe qui se déchire et qui fait tomber la sphère plus bas et la fracasse.

- Harry, je zuis désolé ! m'écriais-je angoissé. Je zuis vraibent davré, Harry, je de voulais bas…

Harry me dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de nous.

- Dubbledore ! m'exclamais-je brusquement.

J'étais heureux. Si Dumbledore se trouvait là on était sauvé. Harry ne compris pas tout de suite et je dus répéter. Harry me lâcha à un moment sans s'en apercevoir. J'observai le seul combat qui continuait. Je savais par ma grand-mère que l'homme qui se battait contre la Harpie qui avait brisé mes parents était quelqu'un d'important pour Harry. Lorsque ce dernier tomba de l'autre côté du voile je sentis la détresse du Gryffondor. Il était mort. Sirius Black. Harry était fou. Encore sous le choc.

- Harry ? chuchotais-je en arrivant près du Gryffondor. Harry…Je zuis vraibent désolé…, mes jambes dansait toujours. Zed hobbe – Zirius Blag -, z'était un de des abis ?

Harry acquiesça. Je compris sa douleur. Lupin me délivra du maléfice. Harry s'élança à la poursuite de Bellatrix qui fuyait et moi je conduisis les autres auprès de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Dumbledore rejoignit Harry et les autres, après avoir délivré Ron du cerveau, nous envoyèrent à St Mangouste avant que ceux-ci nous renvois à Poudlard sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh. »

* * *

Ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, à vos commentaires

Ombre


	2. Chapter 2 Narcissa

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre concernant Narcissa Malefoy. C'est un souvenir que Neville à récupéré auprès de Percy Weasley, membre de la cour de justice et haut chef de la prison Azkaban.

Merci à vous mes lecteurs

Ombre

* * *

« Elle était de ces beautés froides si rare et si sublime. Elle était mère et femme de Mangemort. Elle allait assister au procès de son mari et de son fils. Après il y aurait son procès. La sentence tomba. Lourde. Ecrasante. Le baiser du Détraqueur pour Lucius. Azkaban pour Drago durant 3 ans. Elle, elle était acquittée. Harry avait fait en sorte que la mère s'en sorte et que le fils ait une peine réduite.

Le jour où Drago sortit de prison j'étais là.

Le visage ravagé de larmes Narcissa m'avait accompagné. Elle n'était plus cette femme hautaine, ni cette froideur. Elle était une mère apeurée. Une mère qui n'attendait plus que de retrouver les bras de son fils.

Un fils qui avait comprit ses erreurs. Un fils repentant. Il n'était plus ce Malefoy prétentieux et insultant. Il n'était qu'un homme écrasé par le chagrin et le remord. Il n'avait rien dit quand j'étais venue lui ouvrit ses barreaux. N'avait rien dit lorsque je lui avais pris le bras et que je l'avais soulevé. Je l'avais porté jusqu'à sa mère, oubliant mais ancienne rancœur. Il s'était effondré dans les bras de cette femme glacial.

Ensuite le regard emplit de larmes il était venue. Pour me remercier mais aussi pour que je lui explique ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait accepté les conditions. Il s'était reconstruit, s'était marié avec une jeune femme charmante et douce. Sa mère avait vendue le manoir et était partit chez sa sœur. Andromeda lui avait ouvert les bras. L'avait accepté. Je l'avais revu depuis, elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien. »

_Souvenir de Percy Weasley._


	3. Chapter 3 Dobby

« Dobby c'était le plus courageux d'entre nous. Il avait de grands yeux verts aussi gros que des balles de tennis, ses oreilles étaient celles des chauves-souris. Il avait la peau grise et couvert d'un pagne crème. Sur son corps on distinguait les chapeaux et les chaussettes qu'Hermione laissait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Et puis Dobby était si gentil avec moi. Vous savez c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis plus alcoolique. Dobby à sacrifié son travail pour m'aider moi, Winky. J'étais faible et alcoolique et il ma remise sur le bon chemin. Et maintenant je vais me marier avec le héros de Poudlard. Kreattur. »

_Winky elfe de Poudlard à propos de Dobby_

« J'ai tenu à creuser sa tombe à la main parce que j'avais une dette envers lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il est mort dans mes bras. Bon j'avoue que Dobby était un elfe spécial. Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, il m'était dévoué et … c'était mon ami. D'accord il n'avait pas beaucoup de talent en peinture et il pouvait être dangereux quand il voulait m'aider (je n'ai pas oublié ma nuit à l'infirmerie et le goût du Poussos) Il aimait beaucoup aider les autres. Moi, Hermione en ramassant les vêtements qu'elle laissait, Winky l'elfe alcoolique de Croupton, Dumbledore aussi. C'était un héros. Et je crois qu'il méritait que je souffre pour lui offrir cette tombe. Je lui en dois plus que ce qui n'est dit. Là où il est, j'espère, il est heureux. Il le mérite tellement. »

_Harry Potter à propos de Dobby_


	4. Chapter 4 l'amour et l'amitié

« Tout est passé comme une traînée de poudre. Les années ont filés sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Durant quatre ans je suis resté seule ou presque, Il n'y a que Ginny Weasley qui me parlait et faisait attention à moi. Ginny est une véritable amie. Elle est sincère, flamboyante et très doué en sortilège. Puis Ginny m'a présenté à Harry Potter, c'est un garçon courageux et généreux, bon il a une légère tendance à être super protecteur. Ginny l'aime et je comprends pourquoi. Il y a Neville Londubat aussi. Neville est l'ami idéal il est courageux, loyal et tellement mignon. Mais chut ! C'est un secret. Bon il est un peu timide aussi ce qui ne manque pas de me faire craquer. Il y a aussi Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, si Ron est un ami qui manque un peu de courage parfois (par exemple au Quidditch) il est, toutefois, loyal envers ses amis et surtout il est amoureux d'Hermione. Hermione, quant à elle, mériterait d'être à Serdaigle, elle est intelligente, sublime et elle ne manque pas de sagesse, mais elle possède aussi les attributs de Gryffondor, sa Maison, elle est courageuse et loyal, et, elle aussi aime Ron. J'ai trouvé des amis qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Des amis qui ne m'appellent pas Loufoca. Avec eux j'ai trouvé ma place… A mi chemin entre les rêves et la réalité depuis la mort de maman, j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'intégré. Et voilà que ses amis faisaient attention à moi. Qu'ils me protégeaient et qu'ils m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais. C'est ça qui m'a permis de me reconstruire, qui m'a fait comprendre que la réalité, parfois, pouvait être bien plus belle que le rêve. Alors pour la première fois depuis la mort de maman je peux enfin quitter le monde des rêves et remettre les pieds sur terre. Je laisserai quand même la porte ouverte à mon monde fictif mais je vivrai désormais entourée de mes amis et de mon mari, Neville. »

_Extrait du Journal intime de Luna Lovegood._

« Le regard que l'on porte sur le monde est différent du point de vue. Le bien et le mal n'existe pas. Il y a juste des convictions différentes. Je suis sûr que pour Tom Jedusor, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas le mal. Pour lui ce n'était que retrouvé sa place parmi les sorciers. Il se cherchait. Abandonner par son père bien avant sa naissance, Orphelin de naissance par sa mère, puis, placé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ses onze ans. Pour lui il était différent des autres, supérieur. Il n'avait connu que la misère et la solitude. Il avait grandi avec des pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il voulait se venger de son abandon. Car pour lui ce n'était pas juste. Puis il était arrivé à Poudlard. Une véritable maison, une famille qui l'accueillait chaleureusement. Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas aimé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aimé de toute sa vie. Son père et sa mère l'avait abandonné, à l'orphelinat il n'était qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autre et à Poudlard… un élève certes brillant mais juste un élève. Personne ne le prenait dans ses bras quand il avait du chagrin ou qu'il avait peur. Personne ne lui préparait de bonne chose à manger. Personne ne lui envoyait de courrier. Il était seul, confronté à un monde dur. Il n'avait pas d'amis, juste des pions, des esclaves. Sans parlé de petite-amie, il ne manquait pas de charme mais qui voudrait d'un orphelin sans argent. Il avait plongé dans les forces du chaos et de la destruction. Pour lui le monde était un enfer. Et son unique volonté était de refaire le monde à sa façon et d'atteindre l'immortalité qui lui conférerait le statut d'un dieu.

Harry Potter, d'une certaine façon, lui ressemble. Lui aussi est orphelin. Lui aussi n'a jamais était aimé de sa famille d'adoption. Pour eux il n'était juste qu'une bouche à nourrir. Pour lui aussi Poudlard était sa maison. Sa famille. Seulement Harry Potter avait une chose que Tom n'avait pas : des amis. Des amis loyaux, qui l'aimaient. Harry avait trouvé une famille en eux. Une famille inséparable. Et si Tom n'avait pas assassiné les Potter, qu'il avait trouvé des amis aussi aimants, il n'aurait pas plongée dans le chaos mais dans l'harmonie. Car il venait de détruire une vie, tout comme la sienne était détruite. C'est à cause de cette erreur qu'il est mort. Car il ne comprenait pas le mot aimer ni le sens de ce pouvoir. Parce que c'est l'amour qui nous rend invincible, parce que c'est l'amour qui nous offre l'éternité. L'amour pas la haine. »

_Extrait du Chicaneur n°1025, « Quand l'amour peut changer les choses », par Luna Lovegood._

« L'amitié c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'au bout. De tenir tout court. Sans mes amis je ne serais peut être pas vivant. Voldemort serait le maître du monde. Un monde plongé dans le chaos et la terreur. La première année, si je n'avais pas eu une amie brillante, qui m'aurait aidé à défaire les pièges permettant d'accéder à la pierre philosophale, ni l'un des meilleurs joueurs d'échec du siècle, je n'aurais pas pu défaire Voldemort. Si la deuxième année je n'avais pas pu compter sur le génie et le courage de mes amis l'école aurait essuyé de bien lourde perte. Et si je n'avais pas connu Lupin et le sort du Patronus, ni eu une amie qui possédait un Retourneur de temps, je n'aurais pas pu sauver Buck et Sirius, Si je n'avais pas compté sur le soutien de mes amis je n'aurais pas pu gagner le tournois des trois sorciers, ni défait Voldemort dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie, ni pu faire fuir les Mangemorts après le meurtre de Dumbledore, ni pu trouver et détruire les Horcruxes et vaincre Voldemort.

Mes amis m'ont toujours soutenu quoi que je fasse. Ils n'ont jamais tourné les talons devant les difficultés. Je les admire beaucoup. Hermione est un génie, c'est la fille la plus intelligente et juste qui soit, Ron est loyal et généreux, c'est lui qui m'a offert une famille. Une vraie famille. Ginny, Ginny c'est une autre histoire, Neville est le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, Luna est la plus rêveuse de nous mais elle est aussi une personne de confiance et généreuse. Et puis il y a tout les autres. Ceux sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas de goût, ceux sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Mes parents qui m'ont offert leur vie pour que je vive, mon parrain, Sirius, qui était comme un père et un frère, Lupin et Tonk deux êtres formidables, Rogue qui m'a sauvé la mise bien dès fois sans que je m'en rende compte, Dumbledore qui était bien plus que le directeur de Poudlard. Il était aussi un père pour moi. McGonagall qui m'a inculqué les valeurs de Gryffondor, les professeurs de Poudlard en général, la famille Weasley qui m'a accueillit comme un des siens, et tous les autres qui m'ont aidé de près ou de loin.

Un simple merci ne suffirait pas. Mais les mots sont bien faibles pour leur dire oh combien je suis reconnaissant envers eux. »

_Extrait du Chicaneur n°1025, interview d'Harry Potter, par Luna Lovegood._


	5. Chapter 5 Clôture

« Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, je suis le fils de deux célèbres Aurors : Alice et Franck Londubat. Je suis très fier d'être leur fils même si eux ne le sauront probablement jamais. Bah oui ils ont comme qui dirais perdu la boule. Enfin non, on les a aidés à perdre la raison. La coupable s'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est la main droite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Accompagné de deux Mangemort, elle c'est introduite chez moi, heureusement j'étais en garde chez mes grands-parents, elle a trouvé mes parents endormi dans leur lit. Il était si simple pour elle de les tuer. Alors ce monstre les a réveillés et les a forcer à leur dire où je me trouvais et où se trouvait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est là que leur courage exemplaire fait de moi l'une des personnes les plus fiers d'eux. Ils ont tout bonnement refusé de répondre. Même sous la torture ils n'ont pas déliés leur langue. Bellatrix n'a cessé de les torturé que quand ils ont perdu l'esprit. Le sortilège Doloris peut provoquer d'importantes lésions au cerveau. Irréversible. C'est ce qui c'est passé pour mes parents. Aujourd'hui ils sont à St Mangouste. Au quatrième étage pour les résidences longues durées.

Mes parents étaient des gens très respecté du temps d'avant la guerre. Mon père était un élève brillant, très doué pour les potions et pour les sortilèges. Ma mère était une sorcière de renom. Connu pour sa générosité et son grand talent de Métamorphose.

Mais tout ça c'était avant. Avant le drame. Avant cette fameuse nuit qui a tout fait basculé. Mon bonheur c'est effacé avec la raison de mes parents. Parfois je me dis qu'il serait préférable qu'ils soient morts tout les deux. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement.

J'ai, depuis, toujours vécu avec ma grand-mère. Mon grand-père est mort quand j'avais trois ans.

Ma grand-mère est terrifiante mais dans le fond c'est la personne sur qui je peux compter le plus. Elle connait tout de moi.

Mais ça c'était avant que je rentre à Poudlard. Poudlard c'est ma seconde maison. Je suis à Gryffondor comme mes parents. Pourtant je n'ai pas leur courage. J'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle. Moi le garçon le plus empoté de l'école. Je suis timide, maladroit et nul dans ton ce que j'entreprends. Je me demande si je ne suis pas Cracmol. C'est mes compagnons de chambre et Hermione Granger qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis désormais.

Hermione m'aide dans les matières qui me font défauts surtout les potions avec Rogue. Ce professeur est terrifiant. Il me rappelle la nuit où j'ai tout perdu. Harry m'a donné confiance en moi. En cinquième année j'ai fait partis de l'armée de Dumbledore. C'est aussi cette année que Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry ont découvert ce qui c'est passée avec mes parents. Ce jour là mamie m'a disputé. Elle disait que je devais être fier d'eux. Evidemment que je le suis mais en parler avec les autres c'est trop dur. Deux ans plus tard je suis retourné à Poudlard. Le directeur était Rogue, après le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore l'été précédent, il avait été nommé. Nommé par Vous-Savez-Qui avec deux autres Mangemorts : les Carrow. Ces êtres sont ignobles.

Pendant un an j'ai vécu dans l'ombre. J'étais, avec Ginny et Luna, le meneur de l'armée de Dumbledore. Je suis rentré dans la résistance et ce faisant dans l'Histoire. On écrivait sur les murs, on organisait des réunions secrètes dans la salle sur Demande, délivrait les prisonniers, se rebellait. Ҫa m'a coûté quelques cicatrices, mais j'étais fier d'agir pour le plus grand bien.

Quand Harry est venu me voir pour me dire de tuer le serpent, j'ai su que je ferais tout si cela permettait de gagner la guerre. Alors quand j'ai vu le corps d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid, puis au pied de Voldemort, j'ai tenté de tuer ce maudit serpent. Rien ne comptait plus que d'exaucer le vœu d'Harry. Le mage noir m'a désarmé et m'a demander de se joindre à lui. Plutôt brûler en enfer que de me joindre à ce serpent. Il m'a immobilisé et a commencé à faire brûler le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Mais Grawp le géant demi-frère d'Hagrid est intervenu, il a fait diversion pendant que du chapeau je tirais l'épée de Gryffondor et tranchais la tête du serpent Nagini.

Je me vois encore, après la mort du mage noir attablé, l'épée de Gryffondor à mes côtés et un groupe d'admiratrice. C'était magique. Je n'étais plus ce garçon empoté mais un valeureux Gryffondor. Grand-mère était fière de moi. Les mots lui manquaient. Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie pour moi. On a tous eu nos diplômes sans même les passer. Les gens du ministère ont estimé que nous avions largement le niveau pour les examens. Harry m'a convoqué au lendemain de la guerre. Il m'a raconté pour la prophétie. Nous avons longuement discuté. Après mûre réflexion et quelques interviews nous avons été déclarés, tout les deux, comme héros de la nation sorcière et moldue. Je suis devenu professeur de botanique après le départ à la retraite de Mme Chourave. J'ai épousé Luna Lovegood, c'est une femme remarquable. C'est une grande rêveuse, mais elle a la tête sur les épaules. Elle est directrice du Chicaneur. Le journal le plus acheté dans le monde sorcier.

Avec les anciens de Poudlard on se revoit souvent. Notre amitié a perduré malgré les années qui passent. C'est là que je clos ce journal. Car il ne faut jamais oublier d'aller de l'avant. »

* * *

Voilà j'en ai terminer avec cette fiction mais pas terminer avec les autres en cours.

Peut être à bientôt

Ombre


End file.
